Sudah 3 Bulan
by OurieChrome
Summary: Sudah tiga bulan semenjak dirinya menyusutkan diri menjadi bocah 7 tahun dan mengganggu hari libur atasannya. Karma yang berlaku. Rasakanlah ganjaran yang ia terima. Rasakanlah usapan sayang dari atasan. Rasakanlah dia yang sekarang hamil muda. 15 TAHUN, PEMUDA, HAMIL! Akang mau gak ya tanggung jawab? /Sekuel 'Manis dan Menggoda'. Di harap baca Fic sebelumnya dulu 8'D


. . . .

"_Positive_?"

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Sudah 3 Bulan © OurieChrome**

**Warning : AU, OOC, BL, RiRen, Mpreg!Eren, Romance, maybe Drama, maybe typo(s), maybe humor.**

**Sekuel Manis dan Menggoda.**

**Rating : T++ mungkin :'v**

**Don't like, don't read.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eren!"

Yang merasa terpanggil langsung menoleh, bangkit dari posisi baringnya.

"Cara jatuhmu tidak menawan! Kau terlalu pelan! Seharusnya kau lekbih menghempaskan dirimu!"

Pemuda itu langsung menggaruk tengkuknya, memasang wajah nyengir minta maaf.

"Ada apa dengan dirimu? Kau seperti sedang berhati-hati sekali dalam bergerak untuk pemotretan."

Wajah nyengirnya langsung berubah dengan wajah panik, menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dengan tergagap-gagap. Sang fotografer menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Istirahatlah 10 menit."

Eren pun mengangguk mantap kemudian bangkit dari kasur dan berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang sudah di tunggui oleh manajer sekaligus sahabat tercintanya.

"Kau capek, Eren?" Tanya si sahabat sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih. Yang menerima cepat-cepat meraih gelas tersebut dan meneguknya tanpa jeda. Si sahabat tertawa kecil saat temannya langsung tersedak akibat ketidaksabarannya untuk menghilangkan dahaga. "Pelan-pelan dong."

"Ah—maaf, Armin!" Eren hanya menutup mulutnya yang masih terbatuk dan membungkukan sedikit punggungnya agar memberi kemudahan kepada si sahabat yang di panggil Armin ini yang sedang mengelap pipinya yang basah.

Armin tersenyum. Ia sudah selesai dengan acara mengelap-elap. Kemudian ia langsung mendaratkan kedua tanganya di pipi Eren lalu mencubitnya, membuat si empunya mengaduh pelan.

"Benar kata fotografer, Eren. Kau kelihatan kurang bergerak akhir-akhir ini."

Jleb—nusuk ke hati Eren. Armin sedikit heran dengan perubahan ekspresi Eren saat ini.

Ya—Eren Jaeger—seorang model berumur 15 tahun yang sedang naik daun. Semua rekan-rekan telah menyadari dengan keanehan dari Eren Jaeger akhir-akhir ini.

Semua berawal dengan tiga bulan yang lalu. Awal-awal Eren masih segar bugar dan masih bergerak layak cacing di dalam kuali. Ia masih bisa bergaya sesuai keinginan seorang fotografer , ia masih aktif saat tertidur, atau juga masih sering balap ngepel dengan rivalnya—Jean Kirstchein.

Dan semua keaktifan Eren yang di rindukan oleh rekan-rekan semakin lama semakin memudar. Dimana dalam tiga bulan ini, Eren jadi sering duduk ngangkang, jadi sering usap-usap perut, bolak-balik WC, tidak pernah lagi terjun bebas dari lantai dua, bahkan Eren juga menolak tawaran nanas—buah yang sangat ia _favorite_kan dari Mikasa. Seorang Mikasa yang sudah menjadi teman sepermainan Eren sejak kecil saja juga terheran-heran dengan Eren sekarang.

Benar—pergerakan Eren makin lama makin melembut. Eren sangat pelan dalam mengambil posisi duduk. Ia menolak lomba panjat pohon dengan Jean. Ia juga makin sering memilih-milih makanan. Kadang-kadang Armin ia gunakan sebagai orang yang harus memenuhi keinginannya.

"Aku ingin es tahu!"

"Aku ingin mangga!"

"Aku ingin telor mata kucing!"

Semua orang yang mengenal baik Eren pasti akan bertanya-tanya dengan kondisi si pemilik surai coklat tersebut. Tidak orangtua ataupun teman-teman saja, _Fans_ nya mungkin menyadari ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dari Eren.

"Eren kenapa ya?"

"Dia banyak minta ini itu."

"Ia juga sering nutupin mulut sambil mual."

"Jangan-jangan—"

"—hamil?"

"BAGAHAHHAHAHAHA! TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

Dan Eren dengan kebetulan sedang berjalan di lorong mendapati sebuah percakapan dari ruangan model Connie Springer. Percakapan dengan dirinyalah topiknya. Ia bisa dengar semua tawa membahana seorang Reiner Braun dan tepukan yang mendarat di atas punggung Connie, tidak lupa alunan batuk-batuk akibat tepukan cinta yang hampir melayangkan nyawa si nyaris gundul.

Eren membeku. Ia masih setia berdiri di depan pintu. Terlihat bola-bola air asin yang mengucur bebas di jidat mulusnya. Bisa kelihatan bahwa Eren sudah panik sekarang.

"_Jangan-jangan—hamil?"_

Masih kegiang-giang di bena Eren, kalimat tersebut. Betul-betul menusuk ke hati. Mungkin Eren bisa saja segera mendobrak pintu itu dan menyeret botak licin dan calon Kurban tersebut ke dalam toples dan melemparnya ke _fans-fans _yang sudah nampung tangan di sana.

Mungkin saja itu terjadi.

Jika ia merasa bahwa kalimat itu sebuah celaan untuknya.

Tapi bagaimana jika—

—kalimat itu benar?

"Khayalanmu kurang tinggi, Connie! Jelas-jelas dadanya bidang dan berbulu."

"Iya juga sih."

. . . . .

Benar, Eren Jaeger.

Model remaja yang di cintai jutaan _Fans_.

Yang lebih menyukai _boxer _pola strawberry di banding lambang _batman_.

Berumur 15 tahun.

.

.

.

.

.

Hamil muda.

.

.

.

.

Eren membanting pintu ruangannya dan segera duduk manis di kursi yang berhadapan dengan cermin. Di pijitnya jidatnya yang terasa sedikit nyut-nyut. Ia menatap ke arah perutnya, sedikit—err—buncit mungkin—factor yang membuat hambatan untuk pekerjaannya. Lihat , banyak protes dari yang mulia fotografer dengan pergerakannya yang terlalu hati-hati.

Eren ingin protes. Ingin sekali. Ia punya alasan melakukan hal demikian. Hanya saja, ia takut.

Dia sedang mengandung, dan belum ada yang mengetahuinya.

Jika ia bergerak tanpa pikir panjang seperti dulu, bisa-bisa ia akan memampuskaan nyawa yang berada di balik perutnya.

Eren bisa saja mengatakan semuanya, semua alasan yang membuatnya sangat berhati-hati, memilih makanan, cerewet, dan mual-mual berkepanjangan. Ia bisa saja. Tapi mengingat dengan umurnya yang **LIMABELAS** tahun apalagi ia ternyata seorang **PEMUDA**, membuatnya ragu untuk mengungkapkan apa yang terjadi dengannya.

Bahkan yang mesti bertanggung jawab saja tidak mengetahui apa-apa.

. . . . .

Mau saja ia nyelonong ke kehidupan si petanggung jawab dengan permintaan 'Kawinin aku' dan tak peduli dengan petanggung jawab yang sudah menyumpalkan lubang telinga dengan obeng.

Tapi niat itu ia urungkan—

—mengetahui kenyataan bahwa atasannya lah yang telah membuahinya.

Benar—atasannya.

Semua itu terjadi saat insiden akan dirinya yang menyusutkan diri atas saran dari senior Hanji Zoe dengan niat ingin mengeratkan silahturahmi dengan si atasan—mumpung si atasan sedang ambil cuti selama lima hari. Menyusut diri menjadi seorang anak-anak berumur 7 tahun dan datang ke apartemennya sebagai seorang anak yang tersesat. Dan tujuannya hanya untuk mengikat tali persaudaraan sekaligus ingin mengetahui keseharian dari si atasan yang di cintainya seketika membelok kearah yang seharusnya belum ia ketahui dan ia rasakan saat dirinya ketahuan.

Ia di raep.

Ia di raep.

Dan ia menyukainya.

Sumpah gak bohong. Eren menyukai sentuhan si atasan.

Ekhem—kalimatnya agak nganu.

Dan karena aktivitas **masuk lorong—dorong—menyembur di dalam** yang di lakukan tak kenal waktu dan hari selama liburan milik atasan, membuat anak yang tergolong di bawah umur tersebut—**HAMIL!**

Eren nangis.

Ia tidak tahu misteri akan kedatangan rahim yang tiba-tiba saja nyempil masuk di dalam tubuhnya.

Biarkanlah ini menjadi sebuah rahasia _illahi_.

Ini sudah helaan nafas yang kelima. Eren masih memperhatikan perut dengan makhluk kecil di dalamnya. Ia masih mengusap-usap dengan sayang. Saat ini ia gundah. Sungguh. Ia ingin melaporkan apa yang telah terjadi dengan dirinya—semuanya—kepada orang yang harus bertanggung jawab itu. Tapi, mengingat orang tersebut bukanlah orang yang bisa di bilang lembut dan ramah tamah, mengingat tatapan nusuk yang nembus ke jantung siapa saja, mengingat bahwa nyawanya akan mengambang jika memfatalkan _mood_nya. Eren tidak mau. Eren masih punya impian yang belum ia capai. Belum.

Entah apa itu impiannya. Biarlah jadi misteri.

Tapi, Eren juga tidak mau begini terus. Ia tidak mau masyarakat akan memandang rendah dirinya, mengetahui kehamilan akan dirinya. Mengetahui betapa hina nya dia. Ia tidak bisa menolak kenyataan bahwa perutnya lamban laun akan membesar, membuat siapa saja akan tahu maksud dari 'perut membesar' tersebut. Segera mungkin ia harus melaporkan semuanya. Agar hal yang tak di inginkannya hanya sekedar imajinasi belaka.

Ia berpikir sebentar. Satu pemotretan lagi maka pekerjaannya selesai. Dan hari masih sore. Eren punya banyak waktu. Ia bisa gunakan sisa waktu tersebut untuk berkunjung sebentar ke ruangan sang atasan dan memberitahukan segalanya. Yosh—di putuskan!

Eren akan mengatakannya, daripada harga diri yang menjadi korbannya.

Eren akan mengatakannya, daripada ia di pecat menjadi anak.

.

.

.

.

Eren sudah selesai dengan pemotretannya, walau dengan hasil yang kurang memuaskan. Eren masih saja terjatuh pelan—tidak sesuai dengan keinginan si fotografer. Padahal iklan _merk_ _springbed_ ini sangat berpengaruh besar untuk perusahaannya, mengingat _springbed _tersebut adalah barang keluaran baru dengan kualitas bukan main. Jarang sekali mereka menggunakan anak remaja sebagai modelnya. Dan Eren mengecewakannya.

Tapi Eren tidak peduli. Mengingat bahwa semua akan memaklumi dirinya di saat ia sudah dapat pertanggung jawabannya dan ia bisa bebas melontarkan semua yang telah membebani otak dan perutnya. Dan Eren pun sempat berpikir fotografer yang memncacinya akan bertekuk lutut terhadapnya—merasa berdosa telah membentak 'pria yang sedang mengandung.'

"Eren, kau mau kemana?" Armin yang mendapati Eren sudah selesai membereskan barang-barangnya—sudah menyandang tasnya dan selesai menggunakan jaketnya. Eren sedikit terburu-buru, dan hal itu jarang sekali terjadi. Tidak heran Armin bertanya. "Kau gelabakan begitu."

Eren hanya memasang wajah 'hah?' dan tidak peduli dengan Armin yang berteriak memanggilnya saat ia sudah melangkahkan kakinya. "Kalau urusannya sudah selesai, akan ku katakan padamu."

Armin hanya diam. Yah—mau di apakan lagi. Eren memang begitu. Mengatakan segalanya belakangan. Dia menggaruk kepalanya lalu melambaikan tangan ke arah Eren, tak lupa senyuman berkata 'sampai jumpa besok.'

Eren membalas lambaian tersebut dan berlari memunggungi Armin. Ia keluar dari pintu studio dan sesegera mungkin menuju di mana atasan berada.

.

.

**.**

**.**

Kini Eren sudah berada di depan ruangan si atasan, pintu yang berlabelkan nama. **'Sir Rivaille' **terpampang jelas di papan yang menempel di pintu. Eren kemudian menghirup kuat-kuat dan mengeluarkannya pelan-pelan. YOSH—mana mentalmu, Eren Jaeger?!

Eren mengangkat tangannya yang di kepal—berniat mengetuk pintu. Lagi-lagi keringatnya bercucuran. Jantungnya berdetak cepat sekali. Bukan karena sesak nafas, berdebar-debar atau apa. Tapi ia gugup. Sumpah—gugup. Bagaimana tidak apabila nanti di saat ia mengatakan kenyataan di balik perutnya dan dengan tak berperasaan Rivaille membuangnya dengan raut wajah 'Bodo amat.'

ARG!—Eren menarik kembali tangannya yang sudah berjarak delapan sentimeter dengan pintu. Ia baru menyadari bagaimana jika Rivaille menolak pertanggung jawaban? Secara, Rivaille adalah orang terpandang di _agency _dan memiliki jabatan penting. Di tambah orangtuanya juga bekerja sebagai pengelola _agency _ini. Rivaille punya harga diri—yang menjulang tinggi. Rivaille itu cuek—tidak peduli dengan keadaan siapa saja dan apa terjadi dengan mereka. Dan karena alasan kepribadian Rivaille tersebut—keraguan pun berkembang biak di hati Eren.

Rivaille akan menolak tanggung jawab?

Hal itu sangat bisa terjadi.

Dan Eren makin pusing lagi di buat. Sama saja akhirnya. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun dan membiarkan perutnya membesar tanpa cinta seorang ayah—dia mengatakannya namun sang calon ayah tidak ingin mengakui anaknya. Dan hasilnya sama saja. _"HARGA DIRI KUUUU!"_

Eren tidak mau—sudah ia katakan itu.

Setidaknya itu baru kemungkinan, kan? Jika 99.9999999999% Rivaille menolak, ia bisa mengharapkan sisanya bahwa Rivaille menerimanya. Tangannya kembali mengayun ke arah pintu. Ia ingin mengetuk pintu. Masih dengan cucuran keringat di jidat. Tinggal sedikit lagi—sedikit lagi—sedikit laggiiiiiiii—

'_**Bagaimana Rivaille akan menolak?'**_

ARRRGGGG—setan di pundak kirinya langsung menjatuhkan harapannya—drastis. Lagi-lagi ia menarik tangan kembali. Ia kembali pesimis. Kalau di pikir-pikir, perbandingan 99.9999999999% dan sisanya itu sangat—sangat—SAANGGAAATT JAAUUHHH. Huuftt—lelah. Ia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi. Tidak—tidak bisa! Ia benar-benar tidak siap dengan jawaban yang akan di lontarkan si petanggung jawab, ia tidak siap dan mungkin takkan pernah siap. Dia sangat pesimis sekarang.

'_**Kalau kau tidak mengatakannya, bagaimana pandangan masyarakat kepadamu?'**_

Eren membelalak. Kini malaikat kanan yang berbicara. Kalimat yang sukses menyadarkan apa resikonya. Pandangan masyarakat kepadanya? Tentu saja menjijikan.

Tidak mau—sudah dari tadi ia bilang tidak mau. Ia kembali mengangkat tangan dan kembali berniat mengetuk pintu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya—berharap tangan itu sampai dan menyentuh pintu.

'_**Tapi kau kan sudah tahu bahwa jika dia menolak, masyarakat tetap memandang betapa hina dirimu!'**_

Lagi-lagi tangannya kembali tertarik. Setan di kiri, dia ada benar. Membuatnya bingung –jarang-jarang setan memperdulikan umatnya. Ah—peduli amat. Kalimat itu sukses membuatnya kembali pesimis.

'_**Setidaknya berusaha dulu. Kita tidak tahu sesuatu jika tidak mencobanya.'**_

Dan kali ini malaikat kanan. BENAR JUGA! Kita tidak tahu apa-apa jika tidak mengatakan. Setidaknya mencoba dulu tidak ada masalah kan?

'_**Dan kalau hasilnya sama saja, gimana?'**_

Kembali lagi ke setan kiri—kalimat yang cukup berhasil melayukan bunga-bunga di hati Eren yang sempat mengembang.

'_**Kalau itu belum pasti. Mencoba saja dahulu.'**_

'_**Apa kau tidak malu, saat mencoba kemudian di tolak, kemudian di buang, dan berakhir menyedihkan?'**_

'_**Jangan memikirkan hal seperti itu.'**_

'_**Hal seperti itu sangat penting untuk di pertimbangkan!'**_

'_**Kau harus berpikir bahwa kau berhasil, Ren.'**_

'_**Berpikir seperti itu tidak akan membantumu jika kau akhirnya di buang.'**_

'_**Terlalu memikirkan bahwa kau di tolak. Mencoba dulu apa salahnya? Jawaban tidak selalu tidak menyenangkan!'**_

'_**Sekali salah langkah fatal akibatnnya!'**_

' _**NGOTOT AMAT NGSESATIN ANAK ORANG?!'**_

'_**PEDULI SAMA DIA, NYET!'**_

'_**MANA ADA SETAN YANG PEDULI SAMA MANUSIA!'**_

'_**EMANG GAK BOLEH PENGECUALIAN?!'**_

'_**TAPI KEPEDULIAN SEPERTI ITU TETAP MENYESATKAN DIA!'**_

'_**APA YANG MEMBUATMU BERPIKIR BEGITU? AKU HANYA MENYADARKAN AKIBATNYA!'**_

'_**PEMIKIRAN PESIMIS TIDAK AKAN MEMBANTUNYAA!'**_

'_**BLABLBALBLABLABLA!'**_

'_**BLBALBLABLBALBLABLA!'**_

'_**BALBLBALBALBLABLABLA!'**_

'_**BALLABLABLABLBALA!''**_

KAMPPREETOOOOO—Ini kenapa dua makhluk kerdil putih dan merah yang mengambang di samping kanan kirinya jadi perang batin begini?!

Eren segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mengusir makhluk gaib yang terus-menerus meracuninya. EREN HARUS PERCAYA PADA DIRI SENDIRI!

Dan tangannya mengayun kembali, menuju pintu.

Benar—kini Eren siap. Dia sangat teramat sangat siap. Apapun jawabannya, apapun akibatnnya, ia sudah siap. Mental sudah selesai _loading_.

Perlahan tapi pasti, kepala tangan menuju kulit pintu. Tatapan Eren berubah menjadi sangat serius. Melotot. Terus membatin _'AKU PASTI BISA!'_

Yak—sedikit lagi! Sedikit lagi! Dan sedikit lagi tangannya sampai!

Yak—tersentuh! Tinggal mengetuk! Ayo ketuk, Eren! Ayo ketuk!

Satu….

.

.

.

.

Dua….

.

.

.

.

Ti—

—**BRAAAKKK!**

"—ga?"

Pintunya terbuka. Kok bisa?

Oh—ada yang membukanya dari dalam ruangan.

Dan bukan si pemilik ruangan yang membuka.

Melainkan seseorang yang tidak di yakini kewanitaannya yang mempunyai sebuah ekor di rambutnya, dan kacamata yang setia bertengger di atas hidung. Orang yang sempat berjasa untuk Eren, dan orang yang bisa menjadi salah satu alasan yang membuatnya hamil muda.

Hanji Zoe.

"Oo—Eren?"

Eren membatu. Tangannya juga masih di dalam posisinya. Kedua pasang mata tersebut bertemu dan sama-sama membulatkan pandangannya. Dan setelah hening beberapa detik, Eren langsung cengir dan refleks menggaruk tengkuknya. "Ah—hai, Hanji-_san_!"

Hanji membalas dengan senyuman sambil mengacungkan jempolnya—mengodekan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. "Ada apa kau datang kemari, Eren?"

**BRUAK**—seketika Eren merasa sebuah batu besar menimpannya. Kini wajah senyam-senyum tidak jelas tadi langsung tergantikan dengan raut pucat. Lagi-lagi berkeringat. Ia paksakan bibirnya untuk melengkung ke atas—berusaha membuat wajah 'tidak ada apa-apa.' Dan kenapa, ABG satu ini bisa di bilang luar biasa di dorama. Aktingnya sangat luar biasa saat menyusutkan diri menjadi anak kecil saat itu. Dan hanya berakting seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa—simple sekali—dan ia tidak sanggup. Lihat saja, bentuk senyuman bibirnya. Sangat kusut dan kaku

Melihat perubahan wajah Eren—Hanji melongo. Oh—dia tahu masalahnya sekarang.

"Kau mencari Rivaille?"

Ekhem.

Makin pucatlah Jaeger muda. Wajah mulusnya telah basah dengan keringat. Eren orang yang gampang berkeringat? Entalah. Bukan itulah pokok permasalahannya sekarang.

Hanji dengan senyum-senyum penuh nganunya—Eren sangat mengenal senyum tersebut.

"Kau rindu dengannya, hmm?"

DUA JUTA UNTUK HANJI ZOE—DI POTONG PAJAK!

"APA YANG MEMBUAT ANDA BERPIKIR DEMIKIAAANN?!" Seketika Eren langsung menyakar dirinya—membuang rasa malu. Setidaknya bekas goresan tersebut dapat menutupi merah rona yang muncul di pipinya—semoga. "SAYA DI SINI DENGAN MAKSUD LAIN!"

"Oh, maksud lain?" Kembali dengan senyuman dengan maksud tersirat. Apa-apaan itu garis-garis merah yang ada di pipi nona tersebut? Kenapa dia mendengus seperti itu? Sorot matanya juga –agak nganu gitu ya. Sepertinya Hanji mengharapkan sesuatu dengan kata 'maksud lain' tersebut.

"A—anda tidak perlu tahu!" Dan tentu saja Eren menyadari senyuman ngeri tersebut. Cepat-cepat saja ia mengganti topik. "Apakah _Sir _Rivaille ada di ruangannya?"

Perubahan wajah Hanji sedikit membuat Eren bingung. Hanji menunjukan raut sedih dan kemudian melangkah ke samping kiri untuk memberi peluang kepada mata hijau Eren untuk melihat di balik ruangan. Seseorang yang tepar di sofa—pemuda pirang dan tampan di samping sedang mengipasinya—yang tepar dan pendek luar biasa—jasnya yang sudah terdampar di lantai dan kancing yang terbuka di atas, menampilkan sedikit bagian dada atas—ew—Eren salah fokus.

Dan pemandangan yang di suguhkan Hanji—Rivaille yang terbaring dengan cantiknya di sofa dengan wajah merah. Teman seperjuangan hidup dan mati yang sedang asik mengayun-ayunkan koran—membuat angin agar tidak member sensasi panas pada yang lagi tepar. Eren mengango.

"Dia mabuk."

Yang benar aja?

"Kok bisa?"

"Kita main tebak 'dimana kelerengnya' yang ada di dalam batok kelapa gitu. Dan semua setuju, siapa yang salah tebak, minum 5 gelas. Dan mengingat Rivaille bukan peminum berat, gitu deh."

"Dia kalah?"

"Ya."

"KOK BISSAAAA?!"

Secara bos kita ini sudah mengangkat nama baik _Agency _Scouting Legion. Otaknya encer sekali. CUMA MAIN TEBAK KELERENG DALAM BATOK KELAPA BOS! HAHAHAHA!

Serius—ini lawakannya lebih parah daripada film Ketik* Cinta Bertasbih.

Cukup—Eren masih sayang dengan kotak tertawanya.

"Dan, kenapa kau mencariRivaille, Eren?"

Aww.

Eren berhenti terkikik geli—setelah telinganya menangkap pertanyaan dari si empunya rambut ekor kuda.

"I—ini bukan urusan anda!"

"Urusan Rivaille?"

"Ya!"

"Dianya lagi teler begitu. Biar ku sampaikan."

TIDAK MUNGKIN!

Sudah tahukan bahwa belum ada satupun rekan kerjanya di _agency _ini yang mengetahui akan kedatangan buah hati di perutnya? Niat Eren awalnya untuk memberitahu dan minta tanggung jawab. Kalau minta di sampaikan dengan perantara Hanji Zoe—yaah gimana gitu. Eren malu saja rasanya. Hanji tidak tahu tentang anak di dalam tubuhnya.

"Saya akan menyampaikannya sendiri besok." Ucapnya cepat dengan lima jari yang terbuka dan rapat—di adahkannya ke atas—bermaksud untuk menolak. Hanji hanya ngangguk-ngangguk menanggapinya.

"Tidak apa-apa? Mungkin Rivaille masih punya sedikit kesada—"

"Betapa pendeknya kau, Erwin—hik!"

"Kayaknya tidak."

Ok deh. Setidaknya Eren selamat. Selamat dari mana?

"Baiklah. Maaf merepotkan an—"

"Kau agak buncit, Eren."

"Saya permisi dulu."

Suer—Eren tidak dengar apa-apa. Bener, gak dengar apa-apa kok.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari—seperti biasa.

Bangun pagi, gosok gigi, cuci muka, motret lagi.

Eren dengan semangat setengah empat limanya mengetok pintu. Ketukan nan lembut itu sampai-sampai tidak kedengaran oleh orang-orang. Untung sang manajer yang di ketahui punya telinga keenam—saya gak tahu maksudnya apa—mendengar suara **tok ketok ketok **dari yang sudah mulai meluncurkan badannya di badan pintu.

"Eren, kau kenapaa?!" Armin yang shock mendapati Eren yang sudah menungging di depan ruang studio segera membangkitkan Eren dan menggotongnya dengan gaya _bridal style_.

Ekhem—keselip.

Anggap hal itu hanyalah rasa cinta kepada sahabat saja.

Dan jangan tanya seberapa kuat Armin yang bisa mengangkat beban enam puluh kilo tersebut.

Armin segera meletakan Eren yang wajahnya sedikit memucat di atas sofa. Oh tidak—Eren yang saat ini tidak fit kondisinya. Armin sebagai manajer punya tanggung jawab untuk menolong artisnya.

Pernafasan buatan.

GAK DING!

Armin langsung ngacir dari tempat dan mengambil segelas air putih yang hangat. Saat Armin kembali, ia sudah mendapati model Bertholtd yang sudah mengipas-ngipas _partner _kerjanya disana.

"Eren kenapa, Min?" Bertholtd dan kekepoannya.

Armin hanya menggeleng. Ia sendiri juga tidak tahu karena tiba-tiba saja manusia imut tersebut sudah terkulai lemas di depan pintu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Eren?" Bertholtd dan lagi-lagi dengan kekepoannya. Yang di tanya hanya meringis-ringis kesakitan saja sambil mengusap-usap perutnya.

. . . .

OH!

"Sembelit yaa?!"

"HOEEEKK!"

"Oh, muntaber ya?"

"HHOOEEEEKK!"

"Oh, hamil yaa?"

"HOOOEEEEEKKKEMMBRURUURURURUULULULULUEEK!"

"Oh—masuk angin."

Sebenarnya jawaban makhluk menjulang terlalu ke atas sebelumnya itu betul—tapi Eren tak bisa memberikan poin seratus saat ini.

Eren segera bangkit dari posisinya dan meneguk air yang sudah di persilahkan oleh Armin—dengan pelan. "Aaaahh!" Serunya setelah selesai menelan habis cairan bening tak berwarna dan tak berbau itu dan mengembalikannya kembali kepada si pirang di samping.

"Kau kenapa, Eren? Apa kau sakit? Aku bisa katakana hal ini pada—"

"Baik-baik saja kok. Ini bawaan _home schooling _dengan pak Shadis semalam gara-gara pulang telat."

"Cuma itu?"

Cuma itu?

"Y—ya."

Bohong deh.

Memang benar ada sedikit pengaruh CD ceramah guru _home schooling_ Eren—Keith Shadis—tapi itu tidak sepenuhnya.

Karena alasan utamanya—

—ya—tentang janin di perut tentunya.

Bagaimana tidak—semalam ia gagal. Bukan gagal karena di tolak, melainkan gagal menginformasikan buah hati kepada si calon papa dimana calon papa saat itu sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan.

Dan gimanalah kan kalau ibu-ibu hamil kan—agak sensitive, cerewet, yah gitulah kalau sudah memusingkan suatu hal.

Meski di dalam kasus Eren ini dia ialah seorang pemuda.

Yang namanya hamil tetap saja begitu sifatnya, baik perempuan dan laki-laki.

Ok—itu hanya opini Author saja.

Eren tidak mau mengatakan kenyataan sebenarnya—alasan ia yang tak bertenaga di pagi hari kepada si pirang itu. Apalagi tiang bendera itu juga sekarang lagi di TKP. Gak—gak—belum saatnya sebelum sang suami mengetahui keberadaan si janin.

Sabar yah—Armin.

Setelah cukup membaik, Eren kemudian bangkit dan berlari menuju keluar studio—heh?

"Nanti aku balik laggii!" Ucap Eren sebelum Armin bertanya kepadanya. Eren sudah tahu kebiasaan sahabatnya jika ia pergi mendadak seperti ini.

"Dan aku suda baik! Terima kasih!" Sambungnya yang lagi-lagi di ucapkan sebelum Armin kembali bertanya. Oh—persahabatan luar biasa yang mengenal baik satu sama lain baik secara eksternal maupun interal.

**BLAAMM!**

"Itu, pemotretannya maksudku…."

Err—tapi terkadang bisa salah juga penafsiran Eren Jaeger.

.

.

.

.

.

Eren kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Menyusuri lorong-lorong dengan penuh pemuda-pemudi berbusana layaknya kantoran yang asik lalu lalang. Lorong ini tidak seramai semalam. Yah—kan pagi, Eren.

Niatnya jalan ke sini karena ingin kembali bertemu sang atasan—di ruangannya. Benar—karena semalam tidak berhasil. Maka dari itu ia akan datang waktu ini juga. Menurut pendapatnya, di pagi hari itu semuanya masih kelihatan _fresh _dan masih yaah—gimanalah kan suasana pagi hari itu. Ekhem.

Kembali menyusuri lorong. Eren terus memperhatikan sepasang kaki para umat di sana yang melangkah cepat dan terkesan terburu-buru, memperhatikan betapa bersihkan ubin-ubin yang sedang ia pijak, memperhatikan betapa seksinya wanita yang berpose dengan vulgarnya di poster yang tertempel di din—hmmph!

Langsung khilaf mengingat ia sudah di miliki seseorang.

Eren fokus melangkah, menyoroti pandangannya ke bawah dan meratapi ubin-ubin kinclong keterlaluan yang mampu memantulkan wajah si pemiliki rambut yang warnannya selaras dengan kayu tersebut.

"_Aku tau kalau aku tampan."_

Batinnya dengan penuh bangga.

Melihat tingkah anak buahnya—Erwin Smith—manusia yang di percaya oleh orang tua Rivaille sebagai wakilnya—yang saat ini sedang buru-buru membawa berkas yang tidak bisa di bilang tidak banyak langsung **Pfffttssssssss **seketika. Ya iyalah siapa yang tak tergelitik perutnya melihat ABG di sana sekarang tengah menyisir puncak rambutnya ke arah atas dengan ubin yang bertukar fungsi dengan cermin pada saat ini. Sesekali ia menjilat telunjuknya dan kembali lagi menyisir puncak surainya agar bertahan kokoh dengan posisi tegapnya. Tak lupa setelah acara bersoleknya ia segera berpose dengan alisnya yang naik turun terus menerus plus plus memamerkan giginya yang tertata rapih—uh—silau _men!_

"Ada apa, Eren?" Erwin yang tidak tahan lagi dengan kelakuan model remaja satu ini segera saja mendekati dan membuyarkan imajinasi Eren tentang kegantengannya. Oh—ada linangan air mata yang membasahi iris biru pria tampan ini. Siapapun ada yang ingin mengelapnya?

Eren terlonjak kaget kemudian elus-elus dada. Haaihss—di kira siapa.

"Gak…Gak ada apa-apa, _Sir_!"

"Hoo…"

. . . . . .

"_Sir_, anda tahu _Sir_ Rivaille ada di mana?"

Eren sampai lupa tujuannya ke sini mau ngapain.

"Rivaille?"

"He'eh."

"Tadi sama Petra di _Cafe_."

. . . . . .

"Selingkuh?"

"Hah?"

"Gak, makasih."

Eren melesat pergi—meninggalkan Erwin yang masih menujukan penglihatannya ke arah Jaeger muda. Dari dia melewati dirinya, memunggunginya, sampai tak terihat lagi di ujung sana, tentunya dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya.

Apa itu tadi? Eren membara-bara? Apa Erwin salah bicara?

Benar—tanpa ia sadari.

Lalu Eren, melewati tujuannya dari 'menuju ruangan atasan' menjadi '_Cafe _dimana atasan tak pernah absen.'

Ya—Eren tau betul _Cafe _mana yang di maksud atasan Erwin Smith. Rivaille—sang calon papa bisa di bilang hampir setiap hari minum kopi di sana. Sendirian.

Dan kali ini kasusnya Rivaille lagi di _Cafe _dengan Petra Ral.

Sebelumnya sadar kan kalau Eren ketahuan seorang _stalker_ nya?

Lanjut—Eren berlari dan terus berlari mengejar angan-angannya—sebelum semua terlambat. Sebelum sang Papa berpindah hati kepada wanita dengan paras indah itu. Tidak—tidak—Eren tidak bisa terima. Eren akan berlari—berlari dan terus berlari sebelum semuanya telat dan selamat datang kehidupan suram.

Ekhem—semalam Eren ngidam _shoujo manga _jadi harap maklum.

Dan kini—di sinilah Eren berpijak. Di depan pintu _Cafe _di seberang _agency_ nya. _Cafe _dengan dindingnya yang membuat banyak pasang mata dapat menembus penglihatannya ke isi dalam _Cafe_—termasuk Eren Jaeger.

Kini iris hijau kuning emasnya menangkap sosok atasan kerdil tersebut dengan posisi yang saat ini sedang membelakangi Eren. Di depan Rivaille ada seorang wanita dengan surainya yang sebahu berwarna coklat keorenan, selaras sekali dengan warna matanya. Dan kini, Eren sudah berniat ikat leher dan menggelantung di atas setelah melihat pemandangan ini.

Petra Ral—tengah menyuapi sang atasan.

Petra Ral—tengah menyuapi sang atasan.

Petra Ral….

Suap…..

Suaminya…

Yang menduakan dirinya….

Seketika Eren ingat _ringtone_ lagunya saat masih memakai N*kia70 yang "Cari Pacar Lagi."

Niatnya gitu.

Terus kandungannya gimana dong?

Ok—sekarang Eren sudah menitikkan air matanya. Pipinya yang tampak basah akibat tangis pilunya. Hati Eren yang sesak—seakan yang tak bisa bernafas.

Eren berlari—berlari—pergi dari kenyataan. Dia tidak mau menerima kenyataan ini. Dia tidak mau. Terus membendung airmatanya agar tak melimpah—meski tahu hal itu sia-sia.

Padahal dia belum mengatakan apa-apa. Sang calon suami yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang buah hatinya. Dan sekarang, dia tengah bersama seorang wanita yang sedang menyuapinya. Apalagi tandannya itu kalau mereka adalah sepasang kekasih? Apakah Eren di buang? Benarkah begitu? Jadi, ia di serang hanya karena hawa nafsu? Begitu? Sehingga ia bisa di gunakan lalu di lempar seenaknya saat sudah membosankan.

Err—apa genre FF ini berubah sekarang?

.

.

.

.

**HAL YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI.**

"Eh, _Sir_?"

"Lakukan saja."

"Seriusan ni?"

"Cepat lakukan!"

"Tapi nanti makin menjadi-jadi."

"Aku tidak ingin punya anak bulan."

"Tapi kalau saya lakukan, yang ada tambah rusak."

"Kau tidak tahu aku, Petra."

"Errr—jangan menyesal, _Sir_."

"Kalau aku menyesal, takkan ku perintahkan kau melakukannya!"

"Errr—saya mulai ya."

"Tapi hati-hati."

"Tolong di tahan. Kayaknya akan sakit."

.

.

.

**TUING**

.

.

.

"Pelan-pelan, bodoh."

"Sa—saya sudah sepelan mungkin."

"Kau tusuk-menusuk! Itu bukannya sakit!"

"Tapi kan—"

"Aku masih sayang muka."

"Ya tapi—"

"Kau tidak tahu saat ini aku sedang mabuk cinta?"

"Tapi saya ini—"

"Bagaimana kalau dia tidak klepek-klepek lagi denganku?"

"Mecahin jerawat pakai garpu yah harus di tusuk-tusuk, _Sir_."

"Kau tak punya bius?"

"Saya bukan apoteker, _Sir_."

"Ok, lanjutkan."

"Nanti jerawatnya makin—"

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak ingin ada anak bulan di wajahku."

"Errr—baiklah."

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah lima hari.

Armin menyadari apa yang terjadi dengan Eren.

Eren yang tak punya lagi niat hidup.

Sang sahabat yang baik dan pengertian memiliki peran penting di saat seperti ini. Jadi, Armin pun mendekati Eren yang sedari tadi hanya termenung di sofa. "Kau baik-baik saja, Eren?"

Erent tidak membalas. Ia masih khidmat menjelajahi menungannya.

"Ada masalah, Eren?"

"Aku cemburu."

"Heh?"

"Aku panas, Armin. Aku terbakar."

Heh? Hoh?

Armin tidak tahu kalau Eren saat ini sedang kasmaran. Tentu saja, sahabatnya ini selalu mengatakannya di belakang. Itulah sifat Eren yang sedikit kurang di sukai Armin. Yah—apa boleh buat. Armin juga cukup tahu kalau Eren memang saat itu malas mengungkit-ungkitnya.

"Apa aku bisa membantumu, Eren?" Tanya si pirang sambil mengelus lembut puncak surai si iris _emerald_—dengan senyuman pastinya. "Kau bisa katakan konsultasikan masalahmu denganku."

"Serius, Min?" Armin tidak bohong iris hijau emas itu sekarang tampak lebih berkilau. Oh—faktor nangis dan haru—wajah yang lucu. Ekhem.

"Hmm!" Armin mengangguk melepaskan belaiannya—menggantikan posisi tangannya dengan menyilang. "Jadi, apa masalahmu?"

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku cemburu. Dia bersama orang lain."

"Hmm? Kau cemburu?"

"Ya."

"Apa dia pacarmu, Eren?"

Jujur—Eren agak bingung menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Pacar—bukan. Tapi, dia lagi mengandung anak dia tersebut. Jadi, hubungannya dengan Rivaille apa dong?

"Kalau gitu, buat cemburu balik aja, Eren." Untung Armin langsung menyambungkan kalimatnya sehingga Eren tak perlu memusingkan jawaban pertanyaan sebelumnya.

Buat cemburu balik?

"Setidaknya kita lihat, apa dia juga cemburu melihatmu dengan orang lain apa tidak."

Hm…Apakah bisa?

"Kau bisa minta bantuan Mikas—"

"Jean dimana?"

JEAANN?!

"Kok—kok diaa?!"

"Tak apa-apakan, Armin?! Aku pinjam Jean tidak masalah, kan?"

Pinjam—Jean emang bukan barang. Tapi status Jean dan Armin saat ini yaah—pacaran. Jadi, Eren tidak salah memilih kata kan?

"Yah, boleh aja, Eren. Tapi kenapa harus dia?"

"Yah, Mikasa merepotkan. Takutnya nanti ada adu tinju lagi. Kau tahu aja wanita yang terlalu protektif itu terhadapku."

"O—okelah."

.

.

.

.

.

"Ren."

'. . . . ."

"Oi, Eren!"

". . . . . "

"EREN LEPASIN TANGAN MU, MERINDING!"

Biar lebih jelas, saat ini Eren sedang duduk di samping Eren sambil memeluk lengan kiri Jean Kirstchein. Dan ketahuilah, Jean belum mengetahui apa-apa.

"Oi oi, Eren! Gimana kalau Armin lihat?! Mampus aku!"

"Aku udah izin."

"NYURUH AKU MENDUA, REN?!"

"Aku minta tolong Jean."

"Hah?"

Eren pun segera menjelaskan semuanya melalu bisikan. Semuanya, tentang masalahnya, tentang izin Armin, tentang rencananya, tentang apalah lagi, sehingga Jean hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengarkannya.

Yang membuat mereka menjadi perhatian di banyak orang sekarang karena posisi mereka dimana Eren yang mencengkram kerah baju Jean dan mendekati leher pria keturunan Prancis tersebut.

Dan posisi mereka itu sekarang agak nganu kelihatannya.

"Hooh. Aku jadi pacarmu, buat dia cemburu, gitu?"

"Bagus, otakmu jalan."

"Ok, itu penghinaan."

Walaupun mereka adalah rival dalam profesi, sering adu mulut satu sama lain. Tapi mereka juga bisa di bilang teman satu hobi. Seperti sahabat juga. Mereka dekat gitu. Gimana sih jelasinnya? Pokoknya dekat gitu.

Lihat saja mereka—sedang melakukan ritual tepukkan khas mereka sekarang. Bukti bahwa mereka juga memiliki rasa pertemanan yang kuat.

**Tos—brofist—senggol pantat.**

"Aku seme kan, Ren?"

"Apa katamu lah."

"Emang siapa yang mau kau cemburui, Eren?"

"_Sir_ Rivaille."

PPFFFTTTSSSS—

Jean emang tidak minum apa-apa. Tapi salivanya tetap saja nyembur keluar. Apalagi mereka yang sedang berhadapan—Erenlah korbannya.

"Tunggu—itu seriusan?"

"Sudahlah, lakukan saja!"

"HARAPAN YANG TERLALU TINGGI, REN!"

"APAAN?!"

"MAU MANASIN _SIR_ RIVAILLE?"

"Kau diam saja!"

"Gak—gak! Itu kenapa jadi _Sir _Riva—maksudku—kalian punya hubungan apa?!" Jean agaknya sedikit terkejut. Yah, siapa juga yang tidak terkejut. Semua mengenal Rivaille, orang berwibawa dan di segani. Tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya kecuali orang-orang tertentu atau kalau mereka memang _masochist_.

"Lakukan."

"Tidak—tunggu—"

"Lakukan atau aku yang jadi seme."

. . . . . .

"Baik, tuan."

Eren pun menarik tangan Jean dan menyeretnya keluar—untuk mencari sosok yang menjadi target mereka berdua. Aneh memang Jean yang tiba-tiba jinak kalau udah berhubungan dengan 'siapa seme siapa uke.' Karena ia belum pernah merasakan jadi uke—mungkin.

Karena Jean tidak ingat kalau ia pernah di beri obat perangsang setelah makan siang di tengah perjalanannya ke kota sebelah dan berhubung pemuda bernama Connie duduk di sebelahnya.

"_Aku butuh—itu—di dalam—Connie~"_

Darimana obat perangsang itu—biarlah menjadi misteri.

Karena Bertholdt sudah gak kuat lagi menahan gelitikan perutnya di belakang mereka.

Sedikit meracau, kita kembali ke TKP.

Kini mereka sudah sampai di _Cafe_. Oh—betul dugaan Eren. Lagi-lagi bosnya ada di sana dengan lembaran-lembaran yang penuh dengan tugasnya. Sendirian. Bagus!

Eren langsung aja melesat masuk dan masih menyeret Jean ke dalam.

"Jean, berhenti kayak begini. Gak romantis."

"Aku cuma romantis sama Armin, Eren."

"Kalau kau tak niat membantuku, katakan dari awal."

"Aku niat!"

"Makanya berdiri dan biarkan aku memeluk tanganmu!"

Hup—inilah posisi yang diinginkan Eren sekarang. Mereka berjaan berdua dengan Eren yang memeluk erat si pemilik tangan keturunan Prancis tersebut. Mereka melangkah dan mencari posisi meja yang bisa di tangkap penglihatannya dengan sang _Raven_ di sana. Mereka duduk—memesan makanan—dan memulai rencanannya.

"Jangan jijik ya, Jean."

"Heh?"

Setelah Eren berbisik, ia langsung mengayunkan tangannya menuju si surai coklat susu di depan—tepatnya menuju hidung si empunya.

"Kok kamu manis banget, sayaannnggg~"

Oh—Eren yang menarik-narik dan mencubit-cubit hidung tersebut. Jean hanya bisa mengaduh sebagai respon.

"_Hanjir, berminyak."_

Tapi, demi cintanya, Eren rela kok.

Jean hanya tertawa hambar. Kenapa? Karena ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara mendalami akting 'pura-pura berpacaran'. Memang dia jarang sekali mendapat peran di dorama penuh percintaan.

Masih mencubit-cubit, Eren dan Jean segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah sana—Rivaille.

Oh—tidak ada reaksi apa-apa. Masih setia dengan wajah mewek akan pekerjaan di balik topeng wajah datar.

"Kurang romantis, Jean!"

"Apanya yang kuraang?!"

"Ini minumannya, tuan."

Eren memandangi _milkshake_ miliknya yang ia pesan. Ia juga memandangi _milkshake_ milik Jean yang sudah ia tarik dan ingin segera meminumnya. Eren menepuk tangan yang menyentuh sedotan tersebut dan menarik minumannya.

"Kau mau apaa?!" Siapa juga yang tidak protes kalau minumannya tiba-tiba di bawa lari di saat ia ingin menikmati manisnya coklat di lidahnya. "Kembalikan!"

Eren menggeleng dan meletakan minumannya di tengah-tengah. Ia ambil sedotan di dalam minuman Jean dan meletakannya di dalam minumanya.

Jean menatap dalam-dalam. Jangan-jangan—

"Satu gelas berdua."

—oh syit.

"Gile lu sumpah."

"Minum gak?!"

Yah—Jean saat ini tahu kalau Eren sedikit geregetan dengan Rivaille yang masih cuek dengan mereka. Efek cinta emang luar biasa membuat siapa saja menjadi berapi-api. Begitulah menurutnya. Jean pun mendekati bibirnya menuju sedotan yang sudah berendam di minuman Eren. Mendekatinya dan memasukannya ke dalam rongga mulut lalu di seruputinya. Ehm—strawberry tidak buruk juga. Jean sedikit menyukai rasanya.

"WOW, MANISNYA YANG MENGGODAA!"

Tolong siapa saja buatkan lubang kubur untuk Jean. Gak tahan hidup katanya.

"Jangan teriak, kampret!"

"Biar dia sadar!"

Aduh—udahlah. Jean hanya bisa nutup muka menahan malu di soroti banyak mata oleh penonton yang ada di dalam _Cafe. _Membiarkan pemuda di mabuk asmara di depan sedang berjuang melakukan tindakan _'senpai, notice me!'_

Sayang teramat sayang, lagi-lagi gagal. Masih asik melotot dengan kata perkata si dalam kertas yang di pegang. Seketika kecemburuan Eren malah berpindah dengan kertas-kertas tersebut.

"Dia pakai _earphone_, Eren."

"Udah tahu. Apa suaraku kurang keras ya?"

"Jangan teriak lagi."

Eren pun mengembalikan minuam Jean—membuat senyum si empunya langsung mengembang dan menyeruput isinya dengan khusyuk. Hmm—sensasinyaaa. Eren hanya mendengus kesal melihatnya. Ia masih mencari cara bagaimana cara agar orang di sana sadar dengan keberadaan mereka. Padahal jaraknya sudah dekat begini. Apalagi yang salah? Tuli? Gak mungkin!

"Jean, apalagi hal romantis yang dilakukan orang pacaran?"

"Hah?"

"Maksudku, aku tidak pernah pacaran. Kalian ngapain aja kalau berdua?"

"Ber—berdua?"

"Armin….Armin."

PPFFFTTTSSSS—dan karena sekarang yang sedang menyembur sedang minum, Eren kembali jadi korban basah basah basah.

"Ngapain nanya begitu?"

"Yaa—untuk inspirasiku apalagi rencana selanjutnya."

"Yaa—yaaa—kami…Kami….."

Eren menunggu jawabannya dengan sabar.

"Err—Kami…."

Sabar sekali.

"—berciuman."

Dan melotot sekarang.

"Gak sudi aku, Jean."

"SIAPA JUGA YANG MAU?!"

"Ada yang lain?"

Jean segera berhenti dengan acara menyeruput minumannya dan mengambil posisi tangan yang mengusap-usap dagu. Ia tampak berpikir sekarang. Apa yang ia lakukan dengan Armin. Ia hanya ingat cium—cium—cium—anu.

Oh—ada satu lagi yang ia lakukan jika di restoran dengan Armin.

Eren menangkap sosok Jean yang memanggil pelayan—seperti memina pertolongan. Ia juga mendengar Jean yang mengatakan 'Annie' seperti itu.

"Siapa Annie?"

"Kau lihat saja nanti."

Dan sosok yang di harapkan Jean—Annie leonhart sudah berada di sampinnya.

"Kau bawa biola?"

"Kau tak lihat apa yang ada di tanganku? Dan siapa ini? Selingkuhan?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu urusan. Tolong mainkan lagu biasa."

Dan saat bunyi biola itu mengalun, Eren segera menyadari dirinya yang sudah tertarik. Tangannya yang di tarik oleh Jean. Kini wajah mereka semakin dekat dan dekat. Uoh—jarak yang terlalu sempit. Jean tahu Armin sedang mengawasi di balik semak-semak di sana. Kerasa auranya.

"Oi, Jean!"

"_Ojou-sama_."

Hiiikk!

"Kau seperti bunga matahari."

"Kuningnya yang terang mengalahi kuningnya gigimu."

Semprul.

"_Ojou-sama."_

"Senyummu yang seperti bulan sabit."

"Senyum yang setajam ujung bulannya."

"Ingin kugunakan memotong bombai."

"_Ojou-sama_."

"Cintaku padamu sungguh besar."

"Sebesar upil embrionya kutu."

"_Ojou-sama._"

"Wangimu tak kalah harum dengan wangi _Raflesia_."

"Membuatku selalu bertanya-tanya."

"Sudahkah kau mandi?"

"SSSTOOPPP!"

Eren segera menarik tangan yang punggungnya hampir bersentuhan dengan bibir si calon sastrawan di depan dan menampar pemuda tersebut—**PAAKK!**

Seketika _scene_ ini agak mirip seperti sepasang kekasih yang memutuskan akhir hubungan mereka.

Dan lagunya lagi, apaan coba alunannya sumpah horror banget. Gak sesuai dengan tema yang di inginkan sekarang. Eren segera mengusir pemain biola tersebut yang sebelumnya sudah meminta bayaran kepada orang yang pipinya sudah lembam akibat telapak yang mendarat tanpa perasaan.

"Puisi yang sungguh menyentuh, Jean. Aku heran kenapa Armin sangat bertahan denganmu. Kayaknya dia banyak bersabar yaa."

"Aku tidak bisa mendalami puisi kalau bukan Armin, bodoh!"

"Dan aku baru tahu bisa nyewa-nyewa pemain biola atau apalah gitu di _Cafe._"

"Ya—aku sudah kenal Annie sejak lama yang bekerja di sebuah restoran. Dan aku tidak tahu kalau dia bekerja di sini ju—Eren?"

Dan tatapan kesal miliknya berganti dengan matanya yang membulat. Seketika perubahan wajah Eren yang tidak biasanya. Matanya yang lurus mengarah pemuda yang masih menyorotkan iris kelabunya ke arah tumpukan kertas.

Lagi-lagi tidak di sadari.

"Ahahaha…Sudahlah, Jean."

"Hm?"

"Dia tidak lihat."

Oh—benar. Rivaille masih khusyuk dengan lembaran-lembaran tugasnya. Masih khusyuk mengatur kacamatanya yang terus-menerus turun. Huuft—Eren meghela.

"Benar juga katamu, Jean. Harapanku ketinggian."

"Eh…Oi!"

"Sebentar lagi pemotretan. Aku duluan."

"Oi oi!"

Eren segera mengambil tasnya dan berjalan cepat menuju ke arah kasir dan membayar semua biaya—termasuk minuman Jean. Jean tidak sempat menolaknya karena Eren yang sudah menyerahkan uang dan melesat cepat keluar dari area.

Oh, ada air mata tadi?

Jean tidak tahu.

Dan lagi-lagi genre FF ini berbelok.

.

.

.

.

**HAL YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI.**

Rivaille dan lembaran kertasnya.

Yang tadinya sedang _badmood_.

Dan moodnya makin menjadi-jadi mencuri lihat orang berdua di sana.

Ia menatap datar—sambil menuangkan kopinya di dalam cangkir.

"Tuan, cangkirnya sudah penuh."

Persetan, miliknya sekarang sedang di pinjam orang tanpa izinnya. Tapi, Rivaille tahu dimana dirinya sekarang. Penuh umat. Takutnya ada korban yang tewas mengetahui dirinya yang agak garang kalau mengamuk.

Ok.

"_Stay cool is my style."_

Itulah yang di pikirkannya saat itu.

Walau panas membara sedang susah payah ia bendung.

.

.

.

.

**Seminggu berlalu.**

"Huuftt."

Helaan yang ke delapan.

Eren terus menerus memutar ponselnya untuk mengusir kebosanannya. Sekalian ia masih memikirkan kejadian semalam.

Ia tidak berhasil.

Bukan—dia bukannya di tolak.

Ia sedang sakit hati. Suaminya yang mekhianati dirinya. Suaminya tidak ada perhatian dengannya.

Dan belum jelas apakah ia di tolak ataupun tidak.

Tadi juga sebelum masuk studio, dia kembali ke ruangan si calon papa untuk mencari tahu kebenaran sebenarnya. Sayang teramat sayang—calon papa tidak ada di tempat. Eren yang sudah cukup terlambat tadi tidak punya waktu untuk mencari di mana keberadaannya. Sehingga Eren memutuskan saat istirahat nanti, ia akan mencari kembali.

"Kau tidak ada apa-apa, Eren?"

Eren sontak kaget, saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Ia palingkan penglihatannya ke arah belakang—mencari sosok di penepuk.

"Mikasa?

"Kau terlihat lelah."

"Tidak juga."

Mikasa langsung mengambil posisi duduk di samping Eren sambil memberikan sebuah kantong berisi _French frice_. "Mau?"

**WWUSSSHHH**—belum juga Eren menggerakan jemarinya, kantong tersebut sudah hilang dalam satu kedipan mata.

"Tidak apa-apa, Mik. Cinta Sasha dengan kentang kan sangat besar. Aku maklum kok." Eren segera mengusap-usap pundak Mikasa yang sudah melimpahkan aura yang bikin sesak dirinya—menyorotkan matanya menuju rekan Eren berambut kuda yang sedang melesat cepat menjauhi mereka. Eren berusaha menenangkan wanita maco satu ini agar tidak terjadi pertumpahan darah.

"Aku memberinya kepadamu, Eren. Bukan dia."

"Aku tidak lapar kok."

Uhm—kalau Eren senyum kayak gitu, Mikasa kan jadi malu. Lihatlah wanita itu langsung memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Kau—kau tau, Eren. Err—sebenarnya—"

"Jaeger, giliranmu!"

"Baik!"

Eren langsung pergi tanpa pamit—tidak menghiraukan ucap demi ucap kalimat indah Mikasa Ackerman. Membuat wanita berwajah oriental tersebut—

"—kau itu—er—pangeran kuda putih—eem—yang—TAMP—_are_?"

—tidak sadar bahwa si objek yang di bicarakan sudah tidak ada lagi di tempat.

Set lah.

"Kau bisa katakan lain kali, Mikasa." Sambung saksi yang sudah sedari tadi bediri di belakang mereka.

"Ini sudah ke tiga puluh kalinya, Armin."

"Kau—menghitungnya?"

"Setelah dia selesai, aku akan mengatakan apa yang kurasakan."

"Ok, semangat."

Dan jauh di sana, Eren tengah berpose sesuai dengan kehendak dari pihak yang mempunyai wewenangnya, di latari music **pret jpret ngpret**.

"Lagi-lagi seperti itu."

"Apanya, Armin?"

"Eren akhir-akhir ini gerakannya sangat lembut."

Mikasa memang belum menyadarinya sampai saat ini karena yang ia perhatikan dari Eren hanyalah wajah, kesehariannya, cara makannya, cara gosok giginya, cara kumur-kumurnya, cara ganti sempak—ketahuilah celana dalam yang ada di bawah bantal Mikasa itu ialah milik pemuda yang sekarang sedang berpose di sana.

"_Biar kalian bisa mimpi basah bareng."_

Itulah kalimat mbah dukun yang Mikasa percayai tempo hari kunjungannya.

Memang hasilnya belum ada.

Ah—hari esok ada kok.

"Gak juga." Mikasa menyangkal sambil menatap Armin—sedikit memaknai bahwa Mikasa tidak suka dengan opini si empunya iris biru tersebut. "Eren seperti biasa."

Yaah—Armin sudah tahu bukan Mikasa namanya jika tidak membela kakak tirinya tersebut. Sedikit lelah dengan posisi berdirinya, ia pun segera bergerak menuju kursi panjang yang di duduki Mikasa dan duduk di sebelah wanita tersebut. Terlihat Mikasa yang menggeser pantatnya—memberi tempat duduk untuk Armin.

"Kau hanya melihat _cover_nya, Mikasa. Lihat."

Mikasa yang tadinya menatap Armin segera menoleh kembali ke arah si surai kayu itu. Di perintahkan untuk berjalan, di perintahkan untuk bersandar, oh—dia juga lagi-lagi mengusap-usap perutnya.

"Pelan, kan? Dia juga sering megang-megang perut. Dan wajahnya pasti sendu setiap memandang perutnya."

"PMS kali."

"Hah?"

. . . . . .

"Eh?" Mikasa langsung bangkit dari posisinya saat para kru langsung bergerombolan menghampiri si model. Eren yang mual-mual. "Eren kenapa?"

"Oh, dia juga sering begitu. Makanya aneh kan? Gak mungkin PMS deh."

Mikasa tidak tahu kondisi Eren yang begini buruk. Ia hanya mentapi Eren untuk sekedar cuci muka saja. Sebagai cemilan mezum-mezumnya aja. Karena Eren yang ia kenal dulu sangat aktif dan jarang sekali sakit-sakitan sehingga ia tidak perlu khawatir lagi akan kesehatan Eren. Dia jadi merasa sangat berdosa sekarang.

Oh—Mikasa pernah ingat Eren yang dulu bertanya dengan dirinya.

"_Alat tesk pack untuk mendeteksi kehamilan itu apa, Mik?"_

"_Bukannya HCG ya?"_

Eren yang melambat gerakannya, Eren yang sering mengelus-elus perut, Eren yang mual-mual, Eren yang menanyakan HCG—

—Amasa?

"EREN!" Mikasa langsung segera menuju pemuda yang sudah duduk dan sedang meneguk segelas air. Ia lihat paras yang menjadi _favorite_nya—ah—memucat. Eren mengeluarkan banyak keringat. Ia pegang dahi yang sudah basah itu.

"Bisakah saya membawa Eren dan berbicara dengannya sebentar?"

"Mau di bawa kemana, Oi—Ackerman!"

"Ada pembicaraan empat mata, pak. Armin, ikut aku!" Belum juga di beri izin restu dari orang yang berwenang ia langsung saja menggotong Eren dengan meletakkan pemuda itu di atas punggungnya. _Sasuga_ wanita maco ini.

Yang merasa terpanggil—Armin pun segera mengekor Mikasa yang sudah berlari menuju keluar studio.B Berusaha menyeiramakan hentakan larinya dengan milik Mikasa. Aih—Mikasa lupa bahwa pemuda cantik Armin ini bisa di bilang agak kurang dalam fisik.

"Maaf aku terlalu kencang, Armin." Mikasa membalikan badannya dan mendekati Armin yang sudah menjongkok dengan nafasnya yang sudah terengah-engah. Segera saja ia beri pemuda itu pertolongan pertama—menepuk-tepuk punggungnya dan memijit-mijit tengkuk belakangnya.

"BUOOKHOOKK—Mik! Aku gak mau muntah!" Armin langsung membawa tangannya menuju tangan Mikasa yang asik memijit tengkuknya dan melepaskan kontak tengkuknya tersebut dari tangan wanita bersyal tersebut. "Kita mau kemana?"

"Ke tempat rias Eren sebelumnya. Sekarang lagi kosong gara-gara sibuk pemotretan."

"Untuk?"

"Masalah Eren. Aku ingin bertanya dengannya."

"Tanya…..Apa…..Mik?"

"Kamu diam, Eren."

Armin ngangguk-ngagguk aja dan kembali mengekor dari belakang. Kali ini Mikasa berjalan sehingga Armin dapat mensejajarkan dirinya dengan wanita itu.

Mereka segera masuk ke ruangan yang mereka tuju dan Mikasa pun langsung saja membaringkan Eren di atas sofa yang tersedia. Eren memang tidak pingsan, tapi kondisinya kayaknya agak—sedikit tidak _fresh_ gitu. Hijau pada irisnya tidak seperti memancarkan semangat hidup. Armin mendekati kipas angin terdekat dan meletakkannya di samping Eren—melihat Eren yang menghasilkan ekresinya terlalu banyak.

"Kau bisa berbicara, Eren?" Tanya si wajah oriental sambil memainkan tangannya di pipi mulus tersebut—ekhem—kesempatan katanya. Belajar jadi istri yang baik di kala suami sedang terjatuh terkulai tak berdaya.

"Kau kira aku bisu?"

"Kau lemah sekali nampaknya."

"Bisa. Mau nanya apa?"

"Kau hamil?"

**DUUUAAARRRRRRR**—bom _little boy _yang mendarat di hati sang _brunette_.

"Apa-apaan pertanyaanmu?!"

"Kita sering tidur bareng waktu kecil. Mungkin efeknya baru sekarang."

Buuftt—

"Auh—Mik." Armin langsung tepuk jidat dan di susul yang lagi tepar di atas sofa. Terkadang Mikasa Ackerman agak gitu juga ya~

"Kau tak perlu tahu, Mik."

"Apanya yang tak perlu tahu? Mamamu mempercayaimu sebagai model karena ada aku. Kenapa kamu selalu main rahasia-rahasiaan denganku?"

"Aku tak pernah rahasiaan sama kamu. Kan selalu ku katakan semua masalahku denganmu!"

"Tapi kalau aku mendesakmu. Kalau aku tidak mendesak, kau masih berbagi masalahmu denganku?!"

Sayang sekali penonton di sini hanya ada Armin Arlert saja. Jarang-jarang kita bisa lihat sinetron gratisan di bioskop dengan jarak yang begini dekatnya. Hari keberuntungan untuk si pirang.

Tapi—Armin harus merelakan kesempatannya mengetahui masalahnya bakal menjadi panjang lebar kalau sudah terjadi perang di anatara kakak adik ini, dan ia tidak punya waktu. Sebentar lagi ia akan makan siang dengan Jean. "Kembali ke topik. Eren, seriusan kau hamil?"

Eren yang tadinya sibuk melempar protes langsung mengunci mulutnya. Diam. Diam. Apa ia harus menjawab? Apa harus mengatakan semua bebannya kepada temannya? Bagaimana reaksi mereka jika tahu bahwa dia hamil di luar nikah? Apa pandangan mereka terhadap dirinya mengetahui betapa hinanya dia? Mereka sudah terikat tali persahabatan sangat lama. Sangat susah untuk Eren jika tiba-tiba ia di tinggalkan oleh mereka mengetahui kenyataan di balik perut.

Namun—tetap saja sesak.

Beban yang bertumpuk di dirinya sudah membuatnya sulit bernafas.

Cepat lambat, teman-temannya akan mengetahui keberadaan janinnya.

"Kalian mau mendengarkanku?"

Mikasa dan Armin pun langsung menangguk setuju.

"Kalau ku katakan, tetap anggap aku seperti biasa, ya?"

Kembali mengangguk.

" Jangan tinggalin aku ya?"

Kembali lagi mengangguk.

"Jangan terlalu terkejut ya?"

Lagi-lagi mengangguk.

"Janga—"

"Langsung saja, Eren."

"Maaf, Armin."

Kalau Armin sudah menatap Eren seperti itu—horror—langsung dia mengakhiri pertanyaannya tanpa wassalam.

.

.

.

.

"Kau hamil?"

"Dan _Sir _Rivaille ayahnya?"

Begitulah ekspresi dua sahabatnya itu. Yang satu melongo tak percaya, yang satu udah nyiapin mantra jampi-jampi—tak lupa boneka jelangkungnya.

"Mikasa, kumohon simpan saja Barbie mu itu." Eren kedip-kedip genit—segera meredakan amarah dari Mikasa Ackerman sebelum studio ini rubuh di buatnya.

Bagaimana tidak kesal—padahal ia sudah senang sekali jika mengetahui Eren hamil dan yang ia tahu Eren tidak pernah tidur dengan siapa saja kecuali dirinya. Memang mereka hanya tidur saja. Tapi, tidak apa-apa kan Mikasa berharap bahwa janin itu datangnya karena acara tidur bareng di masa kecil mereka?

Yah—hanya berharap.

"Kau kapan anu-anuan dengan _Sir _Rivaille, Eren?"

Ebusett—pertanyaannya ya ampun.

"Jangan di tanya, Armin. Aku jijik dengarnya."

"Enak gak?"

"ITU PERTANYAAN APA, YA AMPUN—uoohookk!"

"Armin, jangan bertanya macam-macam. Eren belum sepenuhnya pulih."

Bukan—bukan karena Eren yang sakit. Mikasa meminta Armin berhenti karena petanyaan itu sedikit menaikkan temperatur amarahnya. Daripada telinganya bernanah kan? Gak tau juga deh kenapa telinga bisa sampai bernanah karena pertanyaan demikian. Efek cemburu mungkin.

"Jadi, objek yang kau ingin cemburui itu _Sir _Rivaille mengetahui dia yang bersama Petra sedang makan bareng?"

"BOHONG, ARMIN!"

"Lah, itu Eren bilang sendiri tadi. Makanya pas Eren menjelaskan, jangan bengong aja."

Ya—Mikasa tak lagi mendengar semua curhatan Eren karena saking kesalnya. Ia sudah membayangkan bagaimana hukuman pria kurang gizi itu nanti. Salam tendangan cinta saya, pak.

"Aku takkan membiarkanmu menikah dengannya, Eren."

"Ah, Mikasa. Masa gi—HHEEEEEEEEEEHHHHH?!"

"Bilang ke media masa bahwa aku yang menghamilimu."

INI CEWEK TERKADANG YAAA!

"Gila sumpah kamu, Mik. Enak ya membalikan fakta begitu. Aku gak mungkin mengatakan dengan anakku bahwa kau ayahnya. Maksudku—aku tidak mau membohongi anakku nanti!"

"Kau sudah lihat sendiri pria bontet itu mengkhianatimu kan?"

Mengkhianati—? Eren memang berpikir seperti itu. Tapi, setidaknya ia masih berharap.

Ia masih berharap.

"Untuk apa lagi kau bersamanya? Dia juga tidak mengetahui keberadaan anakmu. Tega kan?"

"Itu karena aku tidak memberitahuka—"

"Sudah lama kau mau melakukannya dan hasilnya nihil. Selalu ada keterhambatan. Berarti kau memang tidak di perbolehkan bersamanya kan?!"

Pemikiran atas dasar apa itu?

"Saat itu bukan cinta yang kau terima dari dia. Itu cuma nafsunya aja. "

"Lihat saja dia bersama wanita lain!"

"Yang ada kehidupan rumah tanggamu—"

"MIKASA!"

Dan yang daritadi nyerocos langsung kicep setelah Armin meneriaki namanya. Jujur—Armin sangat teramat tidak setuju dengan opini wanita itu. Makanya, ia ingin meluruskan. Mencoba membangkitkan keoptimisan dari Eren Jaeger.

"Tidak apa, Eren. Mencoba dulu lebih baik daripada berperiperasangka buruk dahulu. Aku tahu pasti _Sir_ Rivaille akan mendengarkan semua beban baik masalah maupun si janin di perutmu. Dia sudah dewasa—dan pikirannya bukan seperti anak remaja lagi. Menurutku _Sir _Rivaille bukan orang yang akan kabur dari masalahnya. Lihat saja—semua berita miring tentang _agency_ ini ia tumpas."

"Katakan saja Eren. Di tolak lebih baik daripada menyesal."

Ya—di tolak lebih baik.

Daripada ia jadinya menyesal..

Armin bisa mendengar Mikasa yang sudah berdecih kesal dengan kalimat barusan. Ia tidak suka. Tapi—demi kebahagiaan Eren juga. Yah, menurutnya sah-sah lah.

Eren langsung tersenyum dan berterima kasih kepada kedua sahabatnya. Ia segera bangkit dari sofa dan berniat untuk keluar dari studio.

**GEEBBBAAMM!**

Telah berpulang ke rahmatullah—gak.

Masih berada di tempat—sedikit melirik ke arah pintu yang sudah meluncur dan menabrak dinding di sebrangnya. Sedikit—tidak—sangat meretakkan dinding di sana.

Siapa pelakunya?

Oh—ada kaki yang melangkah masuk.

Wah—pendek sekali kakinya.

"_Sir_?!" Serentak mereka mengango semua. Rivaille yang sudah berada di depan pintu dan melangkah masuk mendekati tiga serangkai. Ia tatap dulu satu-sat. Mulai dari Mikasa—nampaknya iris kelabu itu sudah di asah sebelumnya saking tajamnya—lalu menuju ke Armin—pandangannya sedikit—sangat sedikit—melembut terhadap pemuda tersebut. Lalu—Eren Jaeger.

Tatapan tanpa arti.

Kosong melopong.

Dan Eren sudah gak berkutik lagi. Masih dengan posisi ingin bangkit.

Pegal? Tidak-tidak. Jangan khawatir.

"Kau mengandung, Jaeger?"

Syit—ternyata om om ini punya hobi nguping.

"Kau tak perlu bertanya itu, bontet."

"Siapa ayahnya?"

Semakin berapi-apilah Mikasa saat kalimatnya di acuhkan oleh atasan. Persetan—sang atasan ingin kepastian dulu. Jawaban langsung dari mulut yang lagi mengandung.

Tampaknya hanya Armin saja yang menyadari—seringai Rivaille.

Benar-benar ya om om satu ini.

"A—Anda sudah mendengarnya, kan?!"

"Hah? Aku lupa."

Kampreto—sumpah.

"Jan—jangan buat saya malu!"

"Malu? Aku bertanya, Jaeger. Apa yang kau malukan?"

"Jangan memaksa! Anggap anda sudah mengetahui semuanya!"

"Aku mengetahui apa?"

"Ha—Ha—hamil."

"Oh—terus?"

"Saya ha—hamil."

"Lalu?"

"Tolong konfirmasi saja langsung jawaban anda, _Sir_."

"Lanjutkan kalimatmu sebelumnya!"

Oh titahan mutlak dari sang atasan. Cepat selesaikan masalah kalian! Kasihan si pirang di sana yang mati-matian menahan wanita dengan tangannya sudah siap dengan _cutter_nya.

"Ekkhhh."

CEPAT SELESAIKAN MASALAHNYAAAAAA! SI PIRANG UDAH GAK KUATT!

"Saya—hamil—karena anda, _Sir_."

Akhirnyaaa~

Armin segera melepaskan binatang liarnya dan membiarkan peliharaannya itu melesat menuju ke arah sang atasan. Mengingat sang atasan yang yah—gak kalah dengan Jeki cen—enak saja untuk dia menghindari serangan cepat kilat itu.

"Kau baru mengatakannya sekarang, bocah?"

"Maaf, _Sir_."

" Sudah berapa bulan?"

"Ti—tiga bulan."

"Kejadian kau menyusutkan diri?"

"Hmm.."

"Hoo—konsultasi ke dokter?"

"Ada, _Sir_."

Mantap juga perhatian anak ini terhadap calon bayi—pikir Rivaille.

Ia pun menarik tangan si _brunette_ . Oh—ia menarik karena ada maksud lain.

Selain ingin membangkitkan bocah itu—

—juga ingin mengecilkan jarak wajah.

Sedikit lagi—sedikit lagi—dan—

Ohh—bibir yang saling terpaut.

Akhirnya kita sampai juga acara _malexmale_ yang sebenarnya.

Mikasa langsung memutih melihat pemandangan di depannya. Tak bisa lagi berkutik di buatnya. Beda lagi dengan Armin yang hanya tersenyum—seperti merasakan bahagia yang di salurkan oleh Eren.

Waw—awalnya emang bibir yang terpaut saja. Hanya ingin merasakan kehangatan saja.

Tapi mesum tetap mesum.

Om ini malah minta lebih. Ekhem.

Ia segera menggigit bibir bawah si bocah—membuat yang punya bibir langsung mengaduh. Sungguh reaksi yang sangat salah sehingga lidah si om om melesat cepat masuk ke dalam rongga Eren.

Uooh—sekarang yang Eren rasakan ialah lidah yang datang tanpa permisi itu sedang menari-nari dengan lidah miliknya. Mengikat satu sama lain. Lidah itu juga segera menyapu bersih isi dari rongga itu. sisi kanan dan sisi kiri ia rasakan. Tak lupa pula langit-langitnya. Oh—gigi juga ia absen semua. Permainan gulat lidah tersebut—sangat kelihatan sekali hasilnya sebelum bibir itu terpisah, yaitu Rivaille lah yang memenangi pertandingan tersebut.

"Ahnn~" Oh, suara seksi itu malah makin membuat Rivaille mengganas.

Rivaille melepaskan bibirnya lagi—hanya sejenak. Ingin lihat reaksi sang bocah saja. Dan kembali lagi ia melumat habis bibir itu.

Aduh—dianya keenakan.

Lah—ini juga Eren malah membantu Rivaille untuk memperdalam ciuman ganas mereka.

Sekarang wajah mereka basah akan campuran _saliva_ di masing-masing mereka.

Mikasa langsung berbusa. Pingsan di tempat.

Bodo amat—Armin lagi nonton gratis ini.

Ia perhatikan jam tangan miliknya—sudah lewat lima puluh detik rupanya.

Kedua lidah tersebut masih asik dalam permainan mereka.

Sudah lewat satu menit.

Masih asik melilitkan lidah satu sama lain.

Sudah lewat tiga menit.

Oh—masih.

Sudah lewat—lima menit.

"_Sir,_ simpan dulu nafsu anda. Eren sudah pingsan."

Ya ampun, tu om om baru sadar.

Ia melepaskan ciuman ganasnya dan meratapi wajah yang sudah sangat teramat sangat merah sekali itu. Ah—bukannya minta maaf malah menyeringai. Ia elus pipi mulus itu dan menjilati bagian pipinya yang basah akan _saliva_ mereka. Membersihkan gitu.

Sang atasan pun menoleh ke arah si pirang.

"Arlert, segera umumkan kepada siapa saja."

"_Eren Jaeger adalah milikku."_

.

.

.

.

Model Eren Jaeger—tengah duduk di teras depan di rumah yang sudah delapan bulan yang lalu ia beli bersama sang suami. Matanya meyorotkan kata perkata dari buku yang ia baca. Ia membaca dengan teliti makna dari setiap kalimat, mengingat buku yang ia baca ialah buku 'cara mengasuh anak dengan baik.'

Ia membaca sambil menguyahkan roti-roti yang di beli sang Ayah yang di khususkan untuk wanita mengandung.

Err—tidak untuk Eren.

Biarkanlah dulu dia menikmati istirahat panjangnya karena cuti. Sekarang ia cukup bahagia karena tidak ada lagi beban yang ia sandang. Tidak ada lagi. Oh, perutnya yang membesar. Tapi siapapun sudah tahu alasan perutnya membesar tersebut.

Saat janinnya masih tiga bulan—

—di saat itulah konflik dari semua masalahnya.

Dia yang kesulitan mengatakan kebenarannya, dia yang salah paham, dia yang mencoba memanasi sang Ayah.

Dan di saat itulah semuanya terjawab.

Ia yang mampu mengatakannya, ia yang sudah tahu semua kesalah pahamannya, ia yang menjelaskan maksud mencoba menumbuhkan rasa cemburu dari sang Ayah. Oh—Eren ingat bahwa dirinya terbahak-bahak mengetahui sang Ayah ternyata mati-matian menumpas jerawat di mukanya hanya untuk dirinya.

Eren juga bahagia bahwa semua kenalannya merestui dirinya dan Rivaille. Semuanya malah merayakan kehadiran dari sang anak—dan merayakan status lajang atasan saking lamanya menyandang jabatan 'jomblo'. Tidak lupa orangtuanya yang sudah nangis sukur penuh haru. Akhirnya mereka sudah punya cucu juga saudara-saudara. Oh—fansnya juga mendukung hubungan rumah tangganya.

Sampai sekarang Eren tidak tahu alasan fansnya yang sekarang hobi sekali _mention_ dirinya di Twitter dan isinya hanya _fangriling_.

Armin hanya bisa memberikan rasa iba kepada Mikasa saat ia menemukan buku diary wanita tersebut.

Pokoknya Eren sudah bahagia sekarang. Tidak ada yang protes akan kehadiran si kecil. Tidak ada. Semua malah bersorak porak menyambut si kecil nanti. Oh—Eren tidak sabar ingin melihat wajah malaikat kecilnya

"Oi, Eren. Lagi-lagi duduk di situ?!"

"Eh—_Sir_!"

"Sudah kubilang, sebut namaku jika berdua, bocah."

Eren segera bangkit dari posisinya dan berniat untuk berlari mendekati sang atasan—ekhem—ayah maksudnya yang baru saja pulang sepertinya. Tapi segera Rivaille beri kode 'Stop di sana.' Karena ia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan istrinya.

"Kenapa?" Eren hanya bisa mengikuti perintah sang suami—daripada di bilang istri kualat gitu kan? Yah—dianya juga sekarang sedang meruncingkan bibirnya. Oh—respon yang lucu. Rivaille tertawa di buatnya.

"Kau tak sabaran, hmm?" Dan TAARAAA—Eren segera sadar dengan kakinya yang tak lagi berpijak di atas ubin. Oh—dia di gendong oleh suami rupanya. Ala apa? _Bridal style_ pastinya.

"Tunggu—Riva—" Belum juga Eren menyelesaikan kalimat, bibirnya langsung di bungkam oleh bibir lain.

"Oh—bukannya kau rindu, hmm?" Rivaille langsung mengusap-usap bibir yang baru saja ia kecup hangat tersebut dengan seringainya.

"Ya—Yaa—HYYAAAAA!"

**BLAM!**

Aduh duh duh~

Rivaille yang langsung membawa kabur istrinya.

Sebaiknya kita tidak perlu lagi mengintip lagi kehidupan mereka.

Mari kita pulang teman-tem—

"Auhnn~"

Ngintip dikit lagi gak apa-apa kan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TAMAT**

.

.

.

.

.

Fine, ini cerita ya ampun /jedotmukaketembok.

Agak aneh rasanya tante Carla sama om Grisha malah sujud sukur gitu kalau anaknya yang LIMA BELAS TAHUN sudah di buahi sama om om.

Menurut saya FF ini terlalu panjang mengingat genre nya yang errr….Gitu… /?

Ragu kalau pada bosan semua sama ceritanya. Habis, ini FF nampak santai sekali gitu yaa?

Berharap sajalah semoga terhibur 8'DD

Sudah tertera di atas kalau FF ini ialah sekuel. Ekhem—semoga bisa di hitung sekuel sih.

Maaf kurang mesum *apa?!

TERIMA KASIH SEKALI YANG SUDAH BACA, FAVORITE DAN REVIEW! TZINTAH ANDA TSANGAT!

Salam.

-Ourie.


End file.
